Eisenfaust
thumb|400px|Emblem von Eisenfaust"Recht und Gesetze sind eine politische Entscheidung, Spielbälle von Fürsten, Produkte der Zeit. Gerechtigkeit hingegen ist universell, unveränderlich, unabhängig, unleugenbar. Wenn das Recht der Gerechtigkeit im Weg steht, müssen das Recht wir brechen, um der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Werden Opfer ignoriert, müssen wir die unbändige Zunge sein die für sie spricht. Kommen die Täter straflos davon, so müssen wir sie packen, als der Gerechtigkeit eisern Faust! " '' - Credo von Eisenfaust Entstehung Die erste Erwähnung fand Eisenfaust im irdischen Spätmittelalter, zu jener Zeit in der die Entwicklung von Feuerwaffen im Begriff war die Jahrunderte alte Tradition des Rittertums zu verdrängen, als sich zahlreiche verzweifelte Ritter unehrenwerten Wegen öffneten um ihr Auslangen zu finden. Man würde sie später gemeinhin als 'Raubritter' kennen. Ein Gruppe idealistischer Ritter jedoch wählte den gegensätzlichen Weg, wenn man sie schon nicht mehr brauchte um Kriege zu gewinnen, dann musste es doch auf anderem Wege möglich sein die rittterlichen Tugenden - und die ritterlichen Privilegien - aufrecht zu erhalten. Diesen Weg fanden sie darin sich intensiver als bisher um die Pflege des Rechtes, das Beseitigen von Räubern und anderen Gefahren und ähnliche Aufgaben zu widmen als bisher. Dass es daher zu Zusammenstößen mit Raubrittern kommen würde war nur eine Frage der Zeit, und schenkt man den alten, verstaubten Aufzeichnungen Glauben, waren dem Ritterbund der sich 'Eysenfausth' nannte dabei anfänglich durchaus Erfolge beschieden. Wann und warum die Wende kam, und Eisenfaust für lange Zeit in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verfiel lässt sich heute nicht mehr feststellen, was hingegen klar ist, ist wann der Ritterbund seine Renaissance feierte. Nur wenige Jahre nachdem die Menschheit die Geheimnisse der Überlichtgeschwindigkeit erlernte und sich der galaktischen Gemeinschaft anschloß zeigte sich überdeutlich dass die konventionelle Verbrechensbekämpfung angesichts von rechtsfreien Zonen, unterschiedlichen Gesetzen, unklarer politischer Verhältnisse und der Möglichkeit mit ÜLG scheinbar uneinholbar zu verschwinden an ihren Grenzen stieß. Die Hilfe von Söldnern und Kopfgeldjägern hingegen konnte sich bei weitem nicht jeder leisten, die Hemmschwelle jemanden um Durchsetzung von Gerechtigkeit zu bitten dem es nur um Geld geht war ebenfalls nicht zu vernachlässigen, kurzum: Jene Jahre waren für skrupellose Verbrecher die erträglichsten seit langem. Es wäre vermessen zu sagen dass die Wiederauferstehung von Eisenfaust allein dies geändert hätte, aber einen gewissen Anteil kann man ihnen dennoch nicht absprechen: 2061 rettete ein junger, jedoch unbestreitbar erfahrener freischaffender Söldner Francis Strawbag, Sproß des Strawbag-Clans, der seit Generationen Reedereien und seit Entdeckung der ÜLG auch Raumschiffwerften betreibt aus den Händen von Entführern. Der Name des Söldners war Arnhelm Hammersmark, seines Zeichens ehemaliger Soldat der nach dem Erstkontaktkrieg aus dem Militär ausstieg weil ihm die Art missfiel wie wegen eines Missverständnisses hunderte ihr Leben lassen mussten, und nun sein Glück da suchte wo er selbst bestimmen konnte was es wert war dafür zu kämpfen. Diese Rettungsaktion auf jeden Fall war es, die Belohnung war gewaltig, nicht zuletzt weil er vollkommene Verschwiegenheit zusichern musste, um den Ruf der Reederei nicht damit zu belasten dass sie eine so wertvolle Fracht wie einen der zukünftigen Eigentümer nicht schützen konnten. Anstatt sich zurückzulegen und den Reichtum zu genießen beschloss der idealistische - und leicht größenwahnsinnige - Hammersmark seine Mittel auf andere Weise zu nutzen: Er gründete eine Söldnereinheit, als Namenspatron diente ein alter, vergessener Ritterbund von dem er einst in der Bibliothek seiner Familie gelesen hatte. Weil er immer schon ein Faible für klingende Namen, heldenhafte Geschichten - und nicht zuletzt für die eigene Abstammung die sich auf ein altes Adelsgeschlecht zurückzuführen ließ - hatte, nannte er die Söldnereinheit 'Eisenfaust', und weil es ihm ja nicht um Geld sondern um Ruhm und Ehre ging verstand er Eisenfaust nicht als Söldnereinheit, sondern als modernen Bund edler Streiter, als Orden von Rittern im Geiste. Dass es wenig dienlich war wenn jeder wusste dass er der Kopf dieses Ordens war und es für eventuelle Feinde, die er sich sicher schaffen würde, nur ein leichtes war Eisenfaust auszulöschen wenn der Orden zu bekannt war, das war ihm von Anbeginn klar, daher wurde die Organisation als Geheimorden konzipiert, die Mitglieder waren handverlesen - da kein Drang bestand schnell an Geld zu kommen war Hektik oder eine hohe Mannstärke zu Beginn nicht nötig - fähig und vor allem selbst Idealisten. Um an Ausrüstung zu kommen die nirgends aufscheinen sollte forderte er bei Strawbag und anderen Leuten denen er in der Anfangszeit der Organisation half Gefälligkeiten ein, die Reederei von Strawbag 'verlor' oder 'beschädigte' häufig Ausrüstung die dann 'entsorgt' wurde, 'unzureichende' Prototypen diverser Hersteller wurden ebenfalls 'vernichtet' und binnen Jahren hatte Eisenfaust ein ansehnliches Arsenal sowie einen stattlichen Stamm an Mitgliedern aller Rassen. Heute Heute stellt Eisenfaust in etwa das dar, was Hammersmark sich vorgstellt hat, niemand von außerhalb weiß genaueres darüber was Eisenfaust nun wirklich ist, Eisenfaust ist inzwischen fast vollständig unabhängig, Gefallen müssen nicht mehr eingefordert werden sondern der Materialaufwand kann durch freiwillige Spenden gedeckt werden, nach Rekruten muss in den seltensten Fällen gesucht werden, es reicht wenn man vielversprechenden Interessenten erlaubt einen Ansprechpartner zu finden, die Organisation der Einsätze und Ausbildung hat das Niveau einer regulären Armee erreicht und nicht zuletzt betrachten sich nun tatsächlich die meisten Mitglieder als 'Ritter, geadelt durch Mut, Gerechtigkeitssinn und Ehre', sogar Angehörige jener Spezies denen man das Konzept des vergangenen Rittertums erst langwierig erklären muss. Selbstdarstellung Die Gerüchte darüber, wer oder was Eisenfaust nun wirklich ist sind zahlreich und gehen so weit auseinander, dass man kaum glauben möchte dass es sich um die selbe Gruppe handelt. Die Avatare Viele (also viele gemessen daran wie viele bereits zumindest den Namen Eisenfaust gehört haben) glauben dass es sich bei Eisenfaust um eine Einzelperson handelt, einen Elitesoldaten unbekannter Herkunft mit beachtlichen Mitteln und unergründlichen Motiven - Ein Image das bewusst gepflegt wird, alle Ordensmitglieder die an der Öffentlichkeit mit dem Namen Eisenfaust in Zusammenhang gebracht werden könnten sehen Hammersmark sehr ähnlich, viele haben mit plastischer Chirurgie nachgeholfen, sie alle sind etwa 1,80 groß, schwarzhaarig, blauäugig und tragen einen altmodischen Schnauzbart, treten im Kampf stets als Einzelperson auf, ihre Stimme wird mittels eines atembaren Gases mit erforderlicher Dichte auf die selbe Tonlage gebracht, ihre Bewaffung besteht fast immer aus einem schweren Sturmgewehr und einer handlicheren Nebenwaffe, und jedem Angehörigen dieser Avatare oder Abbilder genannten Vertreter von Eisenfaust steht ein kleines Unterstützungsteam zur Verfügung. So mag zum Beispiel ein Kämper in der typischen Rüstung in Eisenoptik mit Revenant in der Hand von einem Scharfschützen der ungesehen bleibt und einer Techikspezialistin die sich um Überwachungssysteme und allfällige erste Hilfe kümmert unterstützt werden, entscheident ist jedoch immer dass nur der Avatar wirklich wargenommen wird, sein Auftritt ist daher meist dramatisch und zieht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich - ein Vorgehen dass gute Kenntniss des Kampfschauplatzes, intensive Vorbereitung und nicht zuletzt widerstandsfähige Schilde voraussetzt. Der Gedanke dahinter ist schneller Erklärt: es soll eben der Eindruck eines übermächtigen Einzelkämpfers erweckt werden um so den Mythos eines unaufhaltsamen, scheinbar unsterblichen Verfechters der Gereichtigkeit zu kreieren. Die Kommandoeinheit/ 'Light Spectre' Da die Kenntnis über die 'Tatsache' dass es genügen würde diesen einen Mann umzubringen um Eisenfaust auszulöschen eben dazu führen würde dass man ihn jagen und töten würde, wird bei anderen Gelegenheiten ein anderes Vorgehen gewählt , prominentestes Beispiel hierfür ist die Auslöschung der 'Blood Eagles'. Die Blood Eagles waren eine kleine Gang von Entführern, die es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte Schiffe zu überfallen und zu entführen, deren Besatzung Stück für Stück, Tag für Tag, Rippe für Rippe mit einer besonders grausamen Variante der Blutaar genannten Hinrichtungsmethode zu foltern: jeden Tag suchten sie per Los ein Opfer, trennten ihm ohne Betäubung eine Rippe von der Wirbelsäule, und schickten das Video allen Angehörigen mit der Forderung eine gewisse Geldsumme zu schicken, und im Austausch dafür die Gefangenen wieder freizulassen. Ein Avatar, der seither selbst den Namen Blutaar führt, sollte sich der Sache annehmen, wurde jedoch selbst gefangen, eine Rippe links und eine rechts wurden ihm bereits zur Seite gestreckt bis Eisenfaust einschreiten konnte. Die Entführer hatten die Leistungsfähigkeit des High-Tech Galactic Positioning Systems unterschätzt, Angehörige der Gespensterdivision spührten das Versteck auf und überwältigten die 73 Gangmitglieder sofort, 34 wurden bei den Kampfhandlungen getötet, 17 beginngen Selbstmord oder starben an den Verletzungen, von den restlichen 22 wurden 9 die in den Augen von Eisenfaust noch eine Change gegeben werden sollte den Gehörden übergeben und 13 der führenden Köpfe und grausamsten Satisten hingerichtet - dabei hatte der überlebende Blutaar von Eisenfaust ein Wörtchen mitzureden, und als Warnung an alle Gangs und als Beweis für die Unbezwingbarkeit von Eisenfaust fanden diese Hinrichtungen auf spektakuläre Art: Zwei wurden an eine schwere Eisenplatte gekettet, auf der eine Zusammenfassung ihrer Verbrechen graviert wurde, in ihre Taschen wurden weitere Beweise gesteckt, und dann wurden sie von einem Shuttle im Tiefflug über Kahje ins Meer geworfen. Drei wurden ebenfalls mit Beweisen aus einem fliegenden Shuttle geworfen, auf dem Präsidiumsring, direkt vor dem Abgang zur C-Sec, einer davon überlebte schwerst verletzt. Fünft wurden in einer Nach und Nebelaktion an Angehörige ihrer Opfer ausgeliefert, einer davon wurde direkt den Behörden übergeben, zwei nachdem sich die Angehörigen an ihnen abreagiert hatten ausgesetzt wo die Polizei sie fand. Zwei der Mitgefangenen von Blutaar von Eisenfaust wurde die Gelegenheit gegeben sich bei je einem ihrer Peiniger zu bedanken. Von den restlichen dreien wurden jeweils einer mit Beweisen für seine Verbrechen und einer Eisenplatte um den Hals gekettet auf der Erde, einer auf Irune (von wo ebenfalls einige der Opfer stammten) und einer auf Palaven aus einem Shuttle geworfen, immer in der Nähe eines Polizeipostens, wo möglichst keine Unbeteiligten die grausigen Szenen mitansehen mussten. Dieses Vorgehen wurde jedoch nur von einem kleinen Teil von Eisenfaust gutgeheißen, zu ändern war daran zwar nichts mehr aber es wurde beschlossen in Zukunft keine Exekutionen mehr vorzunehmen, Blutaar von Eisenfaust bestand darauf dass er nur von seinem Recht auf Rache gebraucht gemacht hatte, sah dann aber doch ein dass der Orden durch diese Aktion Gefahr lief zu bekannt zu werden, und dass es leicht sein könnte dass man sie nun für eine Terrororganisation hielt, und sich so etwas nicht noch einmal wiederholen durfte. In der Tat war zumindest die Aktion am Präsidiumsring beinahe zu viel, nach Wochen fand ein beharrlicher turianischer Spectre, Solis Sepultra, heraus wer dahinter steckte, er spührte eine Gruppe die die Exekutionen vornahm in einem geheimen Stützpunkt auf, durch die besonnene Reaktion des Anführers dieser Gruppe konnte ein Kampf vermieden werden und Sepultra stimmte nach Sichtung der Beweise sogar der Ansicht von Eisenfaust zu, dass es jemand geben musste der sich um jene kümmerten gegen die das Gesetz keine Handhabe hat, und bei denen sich der Einsatz eines Spectre nicht auszahlte. Unter der Bedingung dass solche Gestalten nie wieder tot in der Öffentlichkeit liegen würden wo sie brave Bürger erschreckten, und jeder der lebend gefangen genommen würde den Behörden übergeben würde, würde er es als einem Zerwürfnis mit folgender Selbstzerstörung innerhalb der Gruppe bewerten, und dies der C-Sec mitteilen. So schaffte es Eisenfaust nicht namentlich in die Medien, lediglich die Parallele dass immer wenn Eisenfaus im Spiel war ebenfalls eine Eisenplatte mit einer Botschaft zu finden war fiel einigen aufmerksamen Beobachtern auf. Die Armee Als Armee stellt sich Eisenfaust nur selten dar, zu Größenwahnsinnig will man dann auch nicht wirken, und eine Söldnergruppe dazu provizieren Eisenfaust im großen Stil zu bekämpfen, das will man sich auch sparen - Obwohl es innerhalb des Ordens genug ernstzunehmende Stimmen gibt die sich eine reelle Chance gegen eine der drei großen Söldnergruppen ausrechnen. Die Befehslstrukturen erinnern auf jeden Fall an eine Armee, die Ausbildung der Rekruten braucht sich ebenfalls nicht vor der regulärer Armeen zu verstecken, selbst schweres Gerät und Versorgungsstrukturen die ein großangelegtes Vorgehen ermöglichen wären da, nur fehlt es vermutlich an Mannstärke, da sie sich selbst von Spenden erhalten müssen und gar keine offenen Bandenkriege anstreben sondern auf möglichst besondere Individuen bauen die ihre Aufgaben nicht wegen Sold, sondern wegen Ehre und Pflicht erfüllen ist das weder möglich noch angestrebt. In ganz seltenen Fällen jedoch kann es schon vorkommen dass große Teile der Ressourcen von Eisenfaust gebündelt werden um besonders wichtige Gegner zu besiegen, oder um jemanden eine Botschaft zu senden. Der Orden Manchmal, und das ist am allerseltensten, tritt Eisenfaust für jemanden so in er Scheinung, wie er wirklich ist: als Orden. Das kommt im Prinzip nur dann vor wenn sie einen potentiellen Rekruten, einen freiwilligen Unterstützer oder einer Person, von der sie überzeugt sind dass sie etwas wichtiges für Eisenfaust tun kann, gegenüberstehen. Die Truppen Die Kräfte von Eisenfaust in gemäß ihrer Funktion in unterschiedliche Divisionen getrennt, die zwar untereinander in Kontakt stehen, deren Befehlsstrukturen sich stark unterscheiden können, lediglich das übergeordnete Oberkommando ist immer gleich. Die bekannten Divisionen sind: Gardedivision Die meisten der Avatare, also jene Personen die nach außen hin erkennbar sind, sind in dieser Division mit der Doppelfunktion Kampf und Representation. Sie sind straff in Bataillons, Einheiten, Züge und Gruppen organisiert, wie bei einer konventionellen Armee. Jegliche Kommunikation innerhalb oder mit Angehörigen der Gardedivision erfolgt nach strikten Regeln, der alter höfischer Ettikette nachempfunden ist, geregelt ist wer das letzte Wort hat, wie das Gegenüber angesprochen wird sogar gewisse Phrasen und Wörter sind festgelegt bzw. Verboten, so wird zum Beispiel nie von Flucht sondern von geordnetem Rückzug gesprochen. So soll sichergestellt werden dass die Avatare den korrekten Ton gewohnt sind wenn sie von Außenstehenden als Angehöriger von Eisenfaust identifiziert werden, um den Eindruck eines einzigen Mannes zu erwecken. Jeder Avatar ist zugleich Gruppenführer, die anderen Angehörigen seiner Gruppe haben unterstützende Funktion und sind keine Avatare. Am häufigsten werden Angehörige der Gardedivision eingesetzt um mit Außenstehenden in Kontakt zu treten, Entführungen zu beenden und wichtige Ziele unschädlich zu machen. Ihre Ausrüstung der Unterstützer ist auf individuelle Bedürfnisse angepasst, lediglich die Eisenoptik der Rüstungen ist immer gleich. Gespensterdivision Alle Angehörigen der Gespensterdivision haben eines gemeinsam: Sie können Eisenfaust nur heimlich dienen. Den Großteil dieser Division machen ehemalige Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger aus die einen ehrbareren Weg einschlagen wollten, deren vorherige Arbeitsgeber dies jedoch nicht zulassen wollten. Nach außen hin treten Mitglieder der Gespensterdivision nur selten als Mitglieder von Eisenfaust auf, wenn dann würde man es ihnen meist ohnehin nicht glauben. Die Kommandostruktur ist hier weit weniger aus geprägt als in allen anderen Divisionen, Teile arbeiten fast völlig autonom oder gehen nach eigenem Ermessen übergeordneten Befehlen nach, manchmal bilden sich jedoch Gruppen innerhalb der Gespensterdivision heraus die sich einem gemeinsamen Ziel widmen und einen gemeinsamen Anführer haben. Rächerdivision Bestehend aus Häscher und Vollstreckerbataillons hat dieser Truppenteil die Aufgabe gesuchte Personen zu finden und/oder unschädlich zu machen bzw. der Gerichtsbarkeit zuzuführen. Oft übernehmen sie aber auch Aufgaben für Angehörige anderer Divisionen, es hätte einfach keinen Sinn wenn die Gardedivision ebenfalls eigenes Equipement zum Aufspühren von Zielen erhalten und bedienen müsste. Unterstützungsdivision Sie besteht aus dem Technikerkorps, der Spionageabwehr und des BB, des Bereinigerbataillons und der Sonderkräfte. Das Technikerkorps ist wie der Name schon sagt für Forschung, Entwicklung und Instandhaltung interner technischer Ressourcen verantwortlich, sollten die eigenen Technikspezialisten wie zB Hacker vor unüberwindbaren Problemen stehen, dann greifen ihnen die Gurus des Technikerkorps unter die Arme. Die Spionageabwehr erklärt sich von selbst, das Bereinigerbataillon kommt dann zum Zug wenn jemand Scheiße gebaut hat, wenn ein Avatar beim Kampf getötet wurde oder auf andere Art die Geheimnisse von Eisenfaust gefährtet sind, sie beseitigen Leichen, legen Feuer, bringen Gebäude zum Einsturz, was auch immer nötig ist um die Spuren zu verwischen, das BB wird es tun sofern es moralisch vertretbar ist. Die Sonderkräfte sind schlicht und einfach Unterstützer die nicht vollständig zu Eisenfaust gehören, oft wissen sie nicht mal dass sie ihre Befehle von Eisenfaust erhalten. Unterstützung aus anderen Divisionen oder sonstigen Truppenteilen müssen von einem gemeinsamen Vorgesetzten genehmigt werden, Doppelvergabe von Kräften soll so vermieden werden, da theoretisch jeder Kämpfer die Hilfe eines jeden anderen Kämpfers beanspruchen kann, kommt es oft zu vorübergehenden Kooperationen unterschiedlicher Individuen. '''Die Mannstärke' wird offiziell nicht angegeben, nicht einmal innnerhalb von Eisenfaust. Zum einen ist nicht immer klar ob ein Kopfgeldjäger der bei einigen Zielpersonen kooperierte sich als Teil zB der Sonderkräfte der Unterstützungsdivision sieht oder eben nur zufällig gemeinsame Feinde hatte. Außerdem will man vermeiden dass Informationen über die eigene Stärke nach außen dringen, und nicht zuletzt hat jeder seine eigene Meinung über die Mannstärke von Eisenfaust, und was sie für ihn bedeutet. Der eine brüstet sich damit dass er bei einer Gruppe weniger Elitekämpfer ist, der andere holt sich Mut damit dass ein kleine Armee hinter ihm steht, sollte er in Schwierigkeiten kommen die zu groß für ihn allein sind. Anteile der Spezies Da nicht vollkommen klar ist wie viele Personen bei Eisenfaust sind ist auch die Angabe darüber wie sich diese Personen auf die einzelnen Spezies verteilen nur ungenau, im Allgemeinen wird folgende Schätzung jedoch gut hinkommen: 35% Menschen Schließlich wurde die Organisation von einem Menschen gegründet: Besonders jene die sahen dass die traditionelle Verbrechensbekämpfung keine Antworten auf viele Fragen finden konnten, und jene die den Kampf rein um die Ehre suchen sahen sich hier am rechten Ort, aber auch einige Verfolgte Ex-Söldner fanden hier Unterschlupf und eine ehrenvollere Beschäftigung. Die Namensgebung menschlicher Eisenfäuste erfolgt oft als Anspielung auf ihre besonderen Tugenden, oder auf Namen die in deren Kultur eine besonders ehrenvolle, Kriegerische bedeutung haben, manchmal auch alte Adelstitel, Beispiele wären: Freiherr, Wackerherz, Sigurd, Facon, Warchief 25% Turianer Das Konzept des ehrenvollen Kampfes für eine gute Sache nahmen Turianer von Natur aus gut an, eine beachtliche Anzahl von ehemaligen Gesetzeshütern und Soldaten, die zwar akzeptierten dass das Gesetz nun mal nicht jeden Fall abdecken konnten, jedoch nicht akzeptieren konnnten dass Verbrecher so völlig straflos davonkamen schlossen sich Eisenfaust an. Der erste Turianer der sich Hammersmark anschloss war Gladus Pilaka, Hammersmark merkte respektvoll an dass er ihn vom Aussehen her an einen stählernen Adler erinnere. Als dieser mehr über die Eigenschaften lernte die Menschen mit diesen Greifvögeln verbanden entschloss er sich diesen Spitznamen zu übernehmen, seither folgt die Namensgebung von turianischen Mitglieder immer dem Schema Metall&Vogel. Von einigen unglückliche gewählten Nahem wie Bleiente abgesehen strahlen diese Namen, wie Chrome Wing, Ebony Hawk oder Silberschwinge stets etwas beeindruckendes und elegantes aus. 15% Asari Der Anteil der Asari fällt gegenüber den von Menschen und Turianern stark ab, das mag an ihren friedlicheren Wesen liegen, doch diejenigen die beitraten sind fast durchwegs mächtige Biotikerinnen, viele sind ehemalige Jägerinnen oder abgewiesene Spectre-Kanditatinnen. Ihre Namen enthalten meist Blumennamen, Beispiele hierfür sind Lichtrose, Eisentulpe, Schattendorn etc. 10% Salarianer Salariener landen meist bei der Unterstützung oder den Rächern, ihre Fähigkeiten sind unschätzbar, Gründe für den Einstieg gibt es viele, die einen suchen nach Herausforderungen, die anderen wollen kämpfen, schafften es jedoch nicht zum STG. Ihre Namen sind die vielfältigsten, immer jedoch enthalten sie eine Anspielung auf Heimlichkeit oder List. 5% Kroganer Die meisten Kroganer die eintreten haben die Nase voll von ihren alten Tätigkeiten, viele wollen ihrem Leben einen Sinn geben der über das Töten für Geld hinausgeht, wieder andere haben Gefallen daran gefunden in Gruppen zu kämpfen ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen von einem Mitstreiter nach einem Auftrag erschossen und ausgeraubt zu werden. Viele behalten ihre Namen, andere wählen einen einschüchternden Ordensnamen. 3% Drell Drell sind sehr selten bei Eisenfaust, nicht zuletzt weil sie auch in der Galaxis sehr selten anzutreffen sind. Wegen der Gefahr in einem Flashback ungewollt Details preiszugeben sind die meisten Drell freiwillig damit einverstanden aus den Befehlsketten herausgehalten zu werden, andere wählen den anderen Weg und bleiben stets in den Niederlassungen, wo ihre Flashbacks keinen Schaden anrichten können. Ihre Namensgebung hat oft Ursprünge in der Drell-Mythologie, ansonsten sind sie den salarianischen oft sehr ähnlich. 2% Batarianer Batarianer sind unter den Rassen, denen man den Griff zur Waffe zutrauen würde am seltensten, ihre Abneigung Menschen gegenüber oder das Befürworten von Sklaverei schließt die meisten Drell vollkommen aus, wer sich jedoch den Richtlinien des Ordens unterwirft wird gerne genommen. Ihre Namen sind nicht einheitlich. 1% Volus Auch wenn man es von Volus nicht erwarten würde, es gibt sie unter den Mitgliedern von Eisenfaust! Der leitende Wirtschaftler, wegen seiner vorherigen Glücksspielsucht Roulettekugel genannt, ist ein Volus, und er schaffte es mit großem Geschick einige geschäftstätige Volus davon zu überzeugen dass es sich lohnen könnte in eine Gruppe zu investieren, die auch dort Jagd auf Verbrecher machte wo die C-Sec keine Handhabe hatte, und Söldner zu teuer werden und die Gefahr bargen dass sie ihre Auftraggeber an Kriminelle verraten könnten. 1% Elcor Die wenigen Elcor die sich Eisenfaust anschlossen hatten dafür oft persönliche Gründe, über die lässt sich nicht viel sagen, ihre Namen behalten sie bei und meist übernehmen sie Aufgaben im Innendienst. 1% Vorcha Nur recht wenige Vorcha konnten dazu überzeugt werden dass es besser ist ihrer Blutgier nicht nachzugeben, sondern nur gegen Leute zu kämpfen, gegen die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, ein noch relativ großer Anteil kam mit Söldnerkollegen anderer Spezies zu Eisenfaust 1% Hanar Die handvoll Hanar die beigetreten sind taten dies meist aus Dankbarkeit für Rettungen etc, meist helfen sie den menschlichen Avatarsanwärter ihre Sprachgewohnheiten zu ändern oder sie sammeln Informationen - niemand traut Hanar zu einer Söldnerorganisation anzugehören. Ausrüstung Die Ausrüstung von Eisenfaust in durchwegs guter Qualität, die Rüstungen sind meist vom Typ Kolossus oder Predator, bei Vorlieben der Mitglieder kann es jedoch auch eine andere sein (Avatare tragen jedoch ausschließlich Kollosus-Panzerungen) die Oberfläche ist so behandelt dass sie wir gebürstetes Eisen aussieht. Die Waffen reichen von Pistolen bis hin zu schweren Waffen, je nach Erfordernissen, beinahe jedes Modell das am freien Markt verfügbar ist ist für jeden verfügbar, einige bisher in Entwicklung befindliche ebenfalls - man hat ja noch bei diversen Leuten einen großen Gefallen gut. Die einzige wirkliche Einschränkung besteht darin, dass jeder sich Gedanken machen sollte ob die gewählten Mittel wirklich notwendig sind. Viele der verwendeten Waffen sind stark modifiziert, mit allerlei Sendern versehen damit sie nicht gemeinsam mit ihren Trägern verloren gehen und sogar Waffen mit eingebauter Selbstzerstörung sind keine Seltenheit. Trivia *Als Gruppierung erdacht von Oculus *Der Orden wurde als unabhängige Organisation geplant um einen scheinbaren Gegner einzuführen der nicht so übermächtig ist wie einer der bekannten Gruppierungen *Die Darstellung vereinzelter Aktionen des Ordens weicht bewusst stark davon ab was er wirklich darstellt, so sollen verschiedene Spielarten ermöglicht werden, es soll aber ingame auch die wahre Natur von Eisenfaust verschleiert werden Kategorie:Gruppierungen